


Il cocco dei cavalieri

by cicia3



Series: I cavalieri e Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Platonic Romance, Pre-Slash, Slash, merthur only if you want
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cavalieri, ora riuniti in cerchio attorno alla brandina, avevano fatto irruzione lì pochi minuti prima, un Merlin svenuto tra le braccia di Percival e il panico generale sui loro volti. Leon aveva riferito qualcosa a proposito di un attacco di notte nella foresta, e di Merlin che si era svegliato per primo e aveva fatto da scudo.<br/>[Flashfic di cinquecento parole esatte. <br/>I cavalieri si spupazzano un po' un Merlin ferito e Gaius giudica col suo sopracciglio alzato. <br/>Merlin/Arthur, se vi va.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il cocco dei cavalieri

 

«È tutta colpa di quel dannato stregone» sbottò Gwaine, spezzando il silenzio grave nel quale era immerso il laboratorio.

Le mani di Gaius, intente a spalmare un misto di erbe lungo il taglio sull'addome di Merlin, si bloccarono. Gwaine provò a riaprire bocca ma il cerusico sollevò un sopracciglio con aria minacciosa.

I cavalieri, ora riuniti in cerchio attorno alla brandina, avevano fatto irruzione lì pochi minuti prima, un Merlin svenuto tra le braccia di Percival e il panico generale sui loro volti. Leon aveva riferito qualcosa a proposito di un attacco di notte nella foresta, e di Merlin che si era svegliato per primo e aveva fatto da scudo.

«Se fossimo intervenuti subito-» accennò Elyan.

«Se i nostri riflessi non fossero stati offuscati dalla sbornia» corresse Gwaine.

«Che disonore, un amico ferito» si rammaricò Lancelot. «I cavalieri di Camelot non hanno protetto chi sta loro a cuo-»

«Basta, ora!» Arthur: una presenza rigida contro la porta, in disparte; il viso incupito, la mascella tirata. Composto. Teso. «Lasciate lavorare il guaritore» ordinò.

Gli altri annuirono mesti, chi grattandosi la testa, chi borbottando “però, però...”

Gaius li scacciò agitando una mano. Quando si furono allontanati, si rimboccò le maniche; era una brutta ferita, ma il suo coraggioso ragazzo ne aveva viste di peggiori, e loro nemmeno lo sapevano. Se la sarebbe cavata.

Curò Merlin nel silenzio intervallato dai respiri spezzati dei cavalieri, tutti in attesa fuori dalla stanza.

 

 

Il laboratorio non fu mai tanto frequentato quanto durante le ore successive.

Lancelot si presentò con un mazzolino di violette – «Le manda Gwen.»

Gwaine arrivò facendo tanto baccano che Merlin si svegliò prima del previsto – aveva la pelle dura, del resto. Gaius glielo ricordò colpendolo in testa con un cucchiaio e poi mandò via l'ospite, visto che Merlin si stava sforzando troppo per ridere.

Percival, Leon ed Elyan: buffetti sulla spalla di Merlin, dita nei suoi capelli, pane dolce in regalo. Dispiaciuti per aver fallito nel difendere il loro protetto, il loro amico, il loro fratello. Gaius si affrettò ad asciugarsi gli occhi senza farsi vedere.

 

 

Prima che calasse il buio, Gaius dovette lasciare Merlin solo per andare a rifornirsi di aconito intorno al castello. Quando tornò dopo qualche minuto, convinto di trovarlo addormentato, fu sorpreso nell'udire una voce.

«Idiota. Sei un idiota.»

La porta era socchiusa e il cerusico sbirciò: mantello rosso ancora imbrattato di foglie e fango dal viaggio, testa bionda. Il re stava seduto accanto alla brandina sulla quale Merlin riposava.

«Sei davvero un imbecille,  _Mer_ lin» disse Arthur. Infilò le dita nei suoi capelli come avevano fatto gli altri cavalieri – ma in qualche modo fu diverso.

Merlin mugugnò qualcosa e Arthur abbassò la fronte lentamente, fino a farla collidere con la sua. Gaius, che vedeva solo la sua schiena, pensò che sarebbe stato facile per il re poggiare le labbra sulla fronte di Merlin; pensò che forse l'aveva fatto davvero, poi pensò di essere troppo vecchio per quelle cose.

Li lasciò soli e chiuse la porta. 

 


End file.
